


04.12

by royalxunqi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, OT12 - Freeform, Protective EXO, exo reunion, maknae sehun, sehun's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalxunqi/pseuds/royalxunqi
Summary: It's Sehun's 25th birthday and the dorm is silent. Where are his hyungs? Have they forgotten the birthday of their maknae?





	04.12

It's the 12th of April and Sehun woke up from his deep slumber. He held his phone in front of his face, still lying down to check the time. 

His eyes flickered when he saw the time, "9:35am" it says. Picking up the phone, he went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth before taking a shower. 

A loud song interrupted his shower and he immediately recognized it as the ringtone he set for his Junmyeon-hyung. 

Letting "amor fati" play for a couple of minute, Sehun dries himself and picked up the call from his leader, "Yes hyung?" He kept his phone in between his ears and shoulder before choosing a good outfit but he doesn't really need a good outfit though. 

"We went out to our schedules. There's breakfast already." Junmyeon said on the other line. Sehun's everybrows furrowed. Weren't they informed that today is his birthday? His hyungs would never, never trade anything for his birthday. 

Although feeling really sad about it, Sehun let an "okay" and went to the dining area. Junmyeon ended the call right after Sehun said "okay" which left the younger one wondering. His hyungs would never end the call without nagging him, and sometimes telling him how much they adore him. 

Sehun settled on the seat the right before digging in the dish Kyungsoo probably cooked for him. His eyes found a sticky note on the milk carton near him, and he decided to read it. It says: "You are the sunshine of our lives and the reason why we smile. Wait for someone at 10:30am!", Sehun recognized it as his Minseok-hyung's writing. 

Well, maybe being alone in the dorms is something good for the first time.

-

10:29 am. 

it says on the clock, Sehun waited until it ticked at 10:30 am before grabbing his phone and wallet. He was welcomed by a white car. 

The windows rolled and he saw his Chanyeol-hyung on the driver's seat with Jongin beside him. Jongin went out to open the door for him to enter, not forgetting to hand him the chocolate bar the former is holding. 

He settled on the seat and initiated a conversation with the two people in front. 

"Where are the others?" He asked them but neither Jongin nor Chanyeol gave him an answer, and completely ignored him. Sehun puffed and rolled his eyes, thinking he can maybe catch some nap as no one is interested in talking to him. He wore his airpods and shuffled his playlist before drifting to dreamland.

_

On the other side, 5 guys are currently fighting over the matters they're dealing with. Minseok let out a laugh before walking towards Jongdae who is having a hard time sticking the fairy lights on the wall. Minseok continued reaching the tape so Jongdae could stick it easily. He goes to the kitchen next where Kyungsoo's preparing Kimchi Spaghetti. He noticed Junmyeon looking stressed in the middle of the room while nagging Baekhyun, 

"Okay! Baekhyun! Where are the balloons???" Told you so. Minseok chuckled and patted the leader's shoulder. 

"Why don't we calm down a little bit, yeah?" Junmyeon nodded and sat on the sofa as the other members continue to do their own assigned tasks. Being the eldest has its perks too. He noticed how tired the leader was thinking of plans for the maknae's birthday, and he doesn't want him to feel that he is alone when there are 7 of them working together. 

He remembered Yixing -- their only Chinese member is still in China finishing some promotions before he goes back to Korea for the final ot9 comeback. 

Final. It was such a bitter word with deep meaning in it. 

It will probably be ot9's last comeback before Minseok enlists in the military. Junmyeon would follow too but the date hasn't been finalized yet. 

But, where are they exactly?

-

"Sehunnie, wake up" Jongin gently tapped the maknae's cheek. They've arrived at SM's cafe. The hyungs instructed him to bring the maknae here since they're not done with the preparations yet. 

"Hmmm? Where are we?" Sehun slowly opened his eyes, looking outside. 

Chanyeol opened the door for Sehun. As soon as the maknae stood, Jongin covered his eyes and asked Chanyeol for the bandana. 

"YAH! Isn't this kidnapping??" The maknae tried to remove the bandana covering his eyes but he couldn't. Sehun sighed and just let the two drag him to where they should go. 

"Shut up, brat. We're at SM." Chanyeol laughed. Sehun rolled his eyes although it can't be seen. 

He lets them hold him and lead the way as he cannot see anything, thinking his Junmyeon-hyung would go berserk if something happens to him. Still walking towards who knows where, Sehun can't help but think about his Yixing-hyung. It's been months since he last saw him and he couldn't deny the fact that he longs for his Yixing-hyung. Aside form Junmyeon, Yixing is that hyung who would give him infinite cuddles -- someone who never failed to remind him that he is loved. 

Knowing that this must be a birthday surprise from the note and call he received from his hyungs, Sehun is grateful for the love he's been receiving over the years from the boys he grew up with. Sensing that they have stopped walking, Sehun waited until Jongin or Chanyeol tells him what the do. The two told him to remove his bandana, only to see that they are in front of the barista who had his favorite drink and slice of cake ready. 

The barista whose name is Ace handed him a red envelope and smiled at him. Sehun thanked him as the picked the tray and find a seat. Jongin hurriedly said goodbye saying his manager called him for a "sudden meeting" as he needs to perform for the upcoming Dream Concert. 

A collaboration stage, perhaps. 

Chanyeol managed to find his way out as he told Sehun he has to meet Wendy and discuss some important matters with her.

Sehun's eyebrows creased, another collaboration? 

\--

"Ge! Where the hell are you?" A loud Tao walked in the cafe blurting out some words in Chinese looking around, he immediately stopped talking when he saw Sehun in a corner. Good thing, the maknae is absorbed in whatever he's reading in his phone. He spotted Yifan acting like a barista who is luckily wearing a mask and eyeglasses. 

Upon reaching Yifan, Tao smacked his head and told him to stop his role play and get ready since Luhan has arrived. After a minute, Yifan came out of the counter dressed in all black and a cap same as Tao before nodding at him. Together they walk towards the elevators that would lead them to...... where? 

\--

"Yo my hoes I have arrived!" A loud voice startled a now napping Baekhyun. The man chuckled and dropped his bag to the floor before welcoming a smiling Junmyeon, he sees Baekhyun who is now in tears, and looked over Kyungsoo and Minseok cuddled up the loveseat while watching the scene that unfolded seconds ago. 

"Luhan-hyung!!!!!!!" Jongdae screamed and launched himself to the only Chinese in the room. Luhan hugged the younger boy tight, Baekhyun followed and Luhan lets the younger members of CBX hug him for as long as they want. 

The door flew open this time, welcoming two giants. Yifan and Tao. Minseok and Kyungsoo now went to hug the others too. Junmyeon excused himself and went to the kitchen to pour himself a water. He smiles and his tears flow, things are getting better now. He comes back to see Tao cuddling with Kyungsoo, Baekhyun hasn't left Luhan's side and Yifan... Yifan gave him a smile before walking towards to give him a big hug. 

At this point, they almost forgot the reason why they are gathered here. 

\--

Sehun raised an eyebrow as he saw the news, It says that Yifan and Luhan were seen days ago in Gangnam. He bitterly smiled as he remembers how they would surprise him during his birthday ages ago. How his hyungs would never miss the chance to shower him with love and affection, and he can never forget how they left them........the group they've built and promised to stay together no matter what happens. He smiles as he realizes how popular and successful they are now -- even without the name of EXO placed before their names, he saw how his hyungs gained attention in China, how they've became the world-class artists they are now, and Sehun.... Sehun is grateful to have experienced what it was like the be with them....even if it was only for a couple of years. 

Wiping his tears, he noticed the red envelope that was handed by the barista, he examined the enveloped and opened it. Inside is a letter. 

"Sehun, 

Once you see this, please call your Yixing-hyung. He misses you so much and he hopes to be with you today.  
Due to some problems in China, he can't go back this early." He recognizes the handwriting, it was so familiar but he can't remember when or where he saw it. 

He dials Yixing and waiting for him to pick it up. 4 seconds into calling him, Yixing picks up and Sehun was welcomed by his hyung's genuine smile. 

"Hi baby! Happy Birthday!" Yixing sends a flying kiss and Sehun pretented to catch it. He thanked Yixing. 

"When are you coming back, hyung?" Sehun tries to make his tone normal so that Yixing wouldn't notice but Yixing being Yixing noticed the sadness in his voice.

"I don't know yet... where are the others? Are you alone?" 

"I don't know either... Jongin and Chanyeol-hyung left a while ago."

They talked more for some minutes before Yixing was called to practice one of his dance. Sehun groaned knowing he has to kill time again. 

Why was he even brought here if no one is with him? 

\--

"I think everything's good now." Junmyeon looked around the room proudly. 

"yeah. much better than what it looked like when Baekhyun messed up with the balloons." Chanyeol agreed earning a smack from Baekhyun.

"hey! it was already good even before the balloons started flying around!" 

"no, it wasn't!" 

"Okay shut up both of you. We need to know where Sehun is right now." Luhan said. 

"Still at the cafe, we left him there." Jongin answered. 

The others started placing the foods on the table while the others decided to change their clothes. 

The door opened again and there entered the last person they were waiting for. 

Yixing.

"Took you long enough!" Yifan teased and placed an arm around the latter. 

"Sorry! The cake wasn't finished until 2:10 pm" Yixing said as he give the cake to Kyungsoo. He went over Jongin and hugged the younger boy. Jongin smiled and returned the action.

"Places everyone!!" Junmyeon shouted as the 10 ran to their hiding spots. 

Luhan behind the door, Tao went to the kitchen, Jongdae decided to seat in the floor while holding a balloon, and the others managed to find a way 

"Ready?" Yifan asked. The boys sent approvals -- sign for Yifan to switch the lights off. 

\--

Sehun is losing cool. It's been what? 2 hours? 3 hours? The boys have left him alone in the cafe and no one dared to inform him if he has to do something afterwards. He decided to stand up and leave when a familiar figure caught his eyes. 

It was Seulgi........and she's running towards him.

Seulgi flashed him her signature eyesmile. Sehun observed his girlfriend's face before hugging her.

"Happy birthday, love." Sehun could feel his lips forming a smile. He hugged her tighter before letting her go as he didn't want her to be suffocated. 

"Thanks, love." Sehun thanked her as she hands him a rose and a paper bag. 

He smelled the rose and checked what's inside the paper bag. Taking the material out, it was a picture frame with an ot12 picture. The picutre that was taken during his birthday... young Sehun back then didn't knew it was his last birthday with a complete family.. with a complete EXO. 

Remembering Seulgi's presence, Sehun placed the frame back inside the paper bag and leaned to his girlfriend. 

"I'm going to have practice now..." Seulgi started. 

"but that was what they told me too!" Sehun is starting get pissed.

"I know... but this is a real one, you can accompany me to the practice room to make sure it's real." Seulgi said intertwining their hands. Sehun agreed and they move playfully to the practice room. 

Sehun is thankful his girlfriend came to save the day. He completely forgot that Seulgi's back after her overseas concert and he hasn't really tried to bother her knowing she is busy. Upon reaching the practice room, Seulgi pushed her boyfriend to the door and gave him a peace sign before running towards the other direction. 

"MY PRACTICE WON'T BE HERE BUT PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR NOW. I LOVE YOU!!!" Seulgi shouted. Sehun wants to laugh at his silly girlfriend as his hands touches the knob of the door. He opened it and was welcomed by the deafening cheers of his bandmates as the lights open. 

Junmyeon in the middle holding a cake, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Baekhyun with balloons, Jongin holding Vivi, Minseok with a party popper in his hands, and Jongdae who pulled him inside who made him wear a birthday hat. Yixing who he was on a video call earlier was also there with a proud smile. 

Once completely inside, the door was locked and only did he noticed three familiar faces holding a banner that says, "Happy Birthday, Maknae!" with a collage of all sorts of photos him, his photos with Seulgi, photos from the fansites, some when he was sleeping which he thinks was taken by Jongin, and photos of him with EXO, he noticed the large photo in the middle -- it was the same as the photo in the frame Seulgi gave him. He looked up as tears flow to the three familiar figure, Sehun is surprised to see his three hyungs who left and flew to China to start anew. He cries, and cries until Luhan approached him and hugged him. Tao and Yifan followed saying their birthday wishes. 

Sehun couldn't believe that his hyungs are here now. He couldn't comprehend that they are complete now..... and for years, Sehun knew he is finally at ease knowing the people he loved the most are here with him on his special day. The birthday and reunion turned out to be emotional with loads of hugs, tears, and stories, together with praises of how they are now. Sehun can't help but think of how this day would be if none of them left, what could have happened if none of the problems ever occurred. 

But Sehun knows that those things happened because they were bound to, and seeing how it made them into the gentlemen they are now, Sehun is glad that they happened.  
He knows, the members know, EXO-Ls know that ot12 will never be together again, promotiong exceptionally good songs but they know that ot12 will remain the hearts of everyone, especially to those who witnessed everything from the very start. They may have different lives now, and careers but they know that theirs hearts are still the same, and it will never change. 

Sehun's birthday reunion ended in a cuddle party and he would never, never choose anything over this day. Because no matter how old he gets, or how taller he grows, Sehun is and will always be EXO and EXO-Ls baby. 

\----

 

a/n: Hi everyone! A little gift from me for Sehun's birthday! 

Happy 25th Birthday to my first baby in KPOP! I hope you all happiness and love you can get and everyone around you has for you. I am proud of you and the achievements you were able to get. Thank you for being a huge inspiration and it's an honor to call you my idol. Here's to many more years with you, Sehun! I love you!


End file.
